


Doki Doki Bangtan Club

by hosumoon_pie_teko



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossover, F/M, everyone x reader - Freeform, i just love them both, so I made a crossover fanfic, uhh, with my own twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosumoon_pie_teko/pseuds/hosumoon_pie_teko
Summary: Welcome to Doki Doki Bangtan Club! Now that you become our club member, we can have fun together! Meet our club member: Kim Seokjin, the oldest one, Min Yoongi, the most savage, Jung Hoseok, the sunshine of the club, Kim Namjoon, the club president, Park Jimin, the softest mochi you’ll ever meet, Kim Taehyung, unique and creative, Jeon Jungkook, the youngest one, and you, the protagonist! We hope we can become friends together!





	1. Act 1 Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I write this fanfic just for fun, lately. I've noticed that some people also have the same idea of BTS x DDLC, so, I've decided to make my own twist for this idea.  
> If you noticed some grammar error, please let me know!

Today is the usual morning that you do every weekday. You walk to school from your home alone. Every teenager around you wear the same school uniform with you, that become more  and more every time you go closer to your school.

You put your bag and sit on your chair, and stare to the window with your sleepy eyes. It’s already obvious that you hate school and you awake on the midnight just for doing your homework, that make your sleep time became more less.

“Hey (Y/N)! Have you joined any club yet?” Someone ask you. It’s one of your classmates.

“Ugh, do I care about those clubs at all?” You answer her question. You stare back to the window, like you didn’t care at all.

“I know! But, do you even heard about Bangtan club?”

Huh?

Bangtan club? That name ring on your ears and brain. That’s a weird name to be accepted by school staffs.

“Bangtan club? Are they even bulletproof humans or something? Is the club president even considering better names for their club?”

“I know, right? Maybe you should check it?”

You don’t want to join any clubs in your school due of your lazy nature. Or maybe, it’s because you feel unworthy to join any clubs because you don’t feel any talent in yourself? But, this club got your nerve to check it.

“Well, yeah… maybe I should.”

After the last lesson end, everyone that join clubs will go to their club and have their club activities. You got some information from your classmates and school staff for that club. It’s feels weird that everyone seems know about them, but you just hear their club name a few hours ago. Oh well.

You enter the club room, Bangtan club room, which is in the classroom.

“Okay everyone-“

Everyone look at you. Mainly it because they hear their club room door open.

“Hello there! Is there anything that I can help?” Someone in the club asked politely. You guess that he is the oldest one, Kim Seokjin

“We got a new member?!” Someone asked curiously with cheerful tone, Jung Hoseok.

“Ah… I’m just curious about this group, and-“

Wait a minute…

This club is full of cute boys!

“Hey, if you didn’t have any problem with us then, the classroom door is right there.” Someone said and point at the door besides you. It’s Min Yoongi, the vice president of the club.

“Yoongi! That’s not how you treat girls!” Someone just warned him that apparently called Yoongi with respect tone as someone who younger than Yoongi. If you look closer, he is the shortest one in the group. That’s must be Park Jimin.

“Why you called this club Bangtan club?” You asked curiously, while you aware that you might make someone offended.

“Because, we think that it looks cooler in that way. But, this is just music club in general.” So far as you know, that’s Kim Namjoon, the club president.

“Wait, we also have some dance and rap...” He continues his words as he murmurs quietly.

“Ah! Just like school idol club!” Said the youngest one, Jeon Jungkook.

“Did you just make that anime reference, Jungkook?” Someone asked. There are seven boys in this club, but you just barely know them. Maybe you can know them more if you join the club.

“Taehyung, we dance, sing, and rap in this club like an idol. And we’re still a students, made us a school idol!” Jungkook said.

“Oh, are you talking about that anime?” Asked Namjoon curiously.

“Not to talk about your birthday date are same with one character in that anime!”

“I do?”

“Not to mention that your name in hanja, ‘Nam’ is the surname of the same character!”

“That’s really cool, I guess…”

“Seems that you’re really passionate with that anime… You’re that type who secretly fanboying-” Taehyung said, while his words are cutted by Jungkook, screaming “I’m not!” Everyone laughed.

This club is interesting enough to get you hooked up. You don’t know, but there is definitely something that unique compared to another clubs.

“I’m sorry, but, can I join your club?” You asked curiously.

And then, everyone is silent. Everyone look at your face.

“I’m mean… If you won’t let me, I think it because this is boys club, while I’m a girl-“

“No, we’re shocked because this is the first time we see someone interested in our club since the first time we join in this club. Boys or girls, everyone is welcome in this club. It does just coincide that we are boys, really!” Jin said, with his comforting and polite tone.

“Right, we didn’t consider this as a boy group! Everyone is welcomed as long as we can have fun together!” Jimin said this time.

You’re shocked at how they can be so open to everyone. You don’t know why, but you already feel like a club member at this point.

Then, Namjoon walked toward you, with his strong and charming smile aiming toward you. As a club president, he asked you “So, what made you consider joining this club?”

“Well… I saw that you guys are friendly and helping on each other that you guys seems have a good teamwork on each other. Plus, I want to try something new, since I don’t really do anything related with music before.” You answer his question with honest. Bonus point since this club filled with cute boys, but you didn’t want to embarrass yourself.

“I see then… Well then, welcome to Bangtan club, (Y/N)! You officially accepted as the club member.” Namjoon accepts your reason. Everyone seems happy with it. Everyone showers you with welcoming words.

Wait, that’s actually so easy?

“So, between rap and sing which one that made you interested the most? Since I’m the club vice president, I need to know.” Yoongi asked. “We have Jin, Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook in the vocal line, and Hoseok, Namjoon, and myself in the rap line. Well, Jungkook also rap occasionally.”

“Maybe I will choose rap this time. Having four members in vocal line and four members in rap line seems balanced, right? And also, I would love to try something new.” You answer his question with optimistic tone. Then, he followed by giving you a flash disk.

“Great! Now, I can focus on singing.” Jungkook saids from the other side of the room. Seems that he’s eavesdrop your conversation.

“There is one music track in that flash disk, and I want you to write a lyric and show it to me tomorrow.”

“Oh? You already give the new member gift?” Hoesok said curiously, as he showed up and hug Yoongi from the back.

“No! I just- Let me explain it later...” Yoongi said. He lefts you afterwards. You were shocked. Well, that’s Yoongi for you.

“Don’t worry (Y/N)! He’s having a rough side on the outside, but I’m sure he’s a good person inside. You know, like that kind of tsundere, if you know what I mean. Plus, both he and N is the composer here.” Hoseok explained.

“I see… That’s not an easy thing to do multiple tasks at once.”

“By the way, do you want to go home earlier (Y/N?) So you can write your lyrics at home? Don’t worry, I will tell N later.” Hoseok asked.

“Ah... Sure... Thank you Hoseok!” You packed your things and then go to your home. While some ideas for the lyric are already popped up in your brain.

While you walk to your home, their faces are shown up in your brain.

Kim Seokjin.

Min Yoongi.

Jung Hoseok.

Kim Namjoon.

Park Jimin.

Kim Taehyung

And, Jeon Jungkook.

This is your chance to date one of them. Will you make it?


	2. Act 1 Chapter 2

Today is your first day become an official club member of Bangtan Club.From this day, you start to go to the clubroom every time after the last class ends. You will go home late than before and that’s the risk of joining a club.

You walk to the clubroom while holding a paper with lyrics written on it. You write your own lyric. You spent your time on yesterday just for write that lyrics. Rap lyrics are definitely different than lyrics in general.

Plus, you have bad grades in literature, which make it harder than you ever imagine. The only thing that you need is sleep now, since you sleep late only for writing that lyric, and that’s impossible to sleep in the class, and you don’t have any reason to go to the infirmary room to take a rest.

“Hey, (Y/N)! Having a fun time in your club?” Someone asked me. That’s the same person who asked me if I know anything about Bangtan Club. That person is the one who make me join in that club indirectly.

“I guess.” You answered her question while covering your mouth, yawning because you didn’t got enough sleep. You stretch your hands afterward.

“You better should! To be honest, I’m happy that you’re joining a club.” She said. Yeah, seems like a great achievement for a lazy person joining a club.

Her hands are full of art supplies. It doesn’t really make you confused since she is an art club member. But, the thing is that she’s brings so many art supplies that seems impossible for daily basis. “You bring so many art supplies today, is there something happen?”

“Ah?” She’s looked at you with puzzled expression, realized that you’re talking about her art supplies. “Oh. This is for preparation for school festival. Have your club prepare something for school festival yet?”

School festival is when your school open for public. All of the classes and clubs must show something to the public.

“Well, I just joined to the club yesterday, so I don’t know.” You answered to her question.

“I see. Well, I must go. Bye!” She said. She runs to the art clubroom in hurry. Her art supplies fell from her hands because she’s too rushed. “Whoops, I dropped my brushes.” She muttered while she takes her brushes.

Her preparation for school festival must be troublesome.

“(Y/N)!” Someone called you right in front of you, going opposite from the clubroom. It’s Jin. “Do you want to come with me to Home Economics room right now? Last time I checked, I’m the first and the only one who come to the clubroom.

“So, everyone is still in their classroom? I see.” You answered, shoving your paper with your lyrics written on it to the pocket inside your blazer. “Why are you going to the home economics room now?”

“Home economics class are changed to the last period for today, and we make seaweed soup for today. I want to bring it to our clubroom” Jin said as you walk toward home economic class.

“So that’s means we will eat your seaweed soup today?” You asked, and Jin nods his head. “Sound great.”

You’re become a little sceptical at first. Well, almost all boys in your class ended up burn the kitchen in home economics class.

And also, isn’t seaweed soup is one of the easiest food to make? As someone who their parents always go home late, or have a business trip, sometimes you must cook food for yourself.

But, as you said, it’s “almost.”

Jin opened the door as you two arrived in front of the classroom. As you can see, the room are clean now. Except for that pot that are still standing on the stove, with the lid cover the pot itself. You sure that’s it.

As Jin opened the lid with his hand covered with mittens, a smell from the pot filled the entire room.The soup itself are still hot, as you can see smoke from the pot.

It smells good, Is Jin really the one who made it?

He pours some of the soup to the nearest bowl, as he tastes the soup. “Ah!” Jin shouted as he taste the soup. You don’t sure how you can describe that noises properly, but he seems satisfied with his seaweed soup.

Ok, forget about “boys can’t cook” nonsense, you curious how his seaweed soup tastes like. Though, isn’t it too rude to ask while you just meet him yesterday?

“You want to taste it? I know you do.” Jin said as he feeds you. His spoon full with seaweeds is waiting in front of you. “You just stare me like that; I’m realized that you didn’t taste it first.”

You accept his “offer”, while your cheeks redden a little bit. As the seaweeds touch your buds, you can’t describe the flavour in a good way. The only thing that you can say without overreacting is “It tastes delicious!”

“It’s delicious, Jin! Are you really make it by yourself?” You said with amusement.

“I’m not called ‘Mother of  Bangtan’ for nothing, you know?” Jin said while he brags about his title as “Mother od Bangtan”. Sounds silly, tough.

Jin brings the pot with her hands covered with mittens, while you wash the bowl and spoon so you can do something useful for once. “Though boys in my class joking about my cooking skill.”

“Instead of joking about your cooking skill, girls want to marry you instead because of your cooking skill.” You replied his words.

“That’s why I called ‘Mr. Worldwirde Handsome’!” Jin saids while brag his silly title, again. He stares his reflection on the window for a while.

As you two come closer to the clubroom, you realized that everyone is already come. The clubroom itself are noisy, even you can hear their conversation

“I’m not! It’s just the boys are constantly talking about it!” Said someone who you assume is Jungkook.

“Well, that’s okay though. After all, the catchphrase itself seems like a meme to me.” Taehyung said. Again, that’s just your assumption.

You opened the clubroom door. “Hey guys! What are you talking about?”

“(Y/N)! I think you missed out conversation.” Jungkook said, with his voice shaken a bit. You’re not really missed it, but Jungkook’s voice seems shaken a little bit. Maybe he is just a shy person? You don’t mind it though.

“Nico Nico Nii!” Taehyung said, with high-picthed voice, followed by a similar gesture with a meme that you see last day. Jimin who is besides Taehyung are laughed so hard, even he curled his body on the floor now.

Still, you don’t understand with that, but you laughed anyway.

Jin followed you while bring the pot. Everyone stare at Jin now curiously.

“”Oh! Jin brings something for us! Jimin, bring the sets here!” Hoseok said, as Jimin rushed to the cupboard, as he take the “sets”. It’s just a set of bowls and spoons though. When you peek a little bit, there are bunch of utensils in the cupboard.

“When we buy it, there are eight of them. Plus, teachers and school staffs allow us since Jin often cooks food for us, so don’t worry!” Jimin explained. He puts the utensils on the table, while everyone circles around it

“Still, it’s not eating club (Y/N)” Namjoon said.

You eat the seaweed soup. You swear, his seaweed soups are better than yours.

“Where’s Yoongi,  by the way?” You asked them, realizing that  you need to show him your lyrics and return his flash disk.

“Ah. He’s fall asleep. There is he.” Taehyung saids, his index finger pointed to the seats on the corner of the room, and there’s Yoongi fall asleep on that seats. “You may wake him up. Good luck.”

You walked to that seat, where Yoongi fall asleep. As a student, composer, and vice president of the club, you can understand that he is really tired.

Wait, his face looks innocent and looks like a gummy bear.

You don’t understand why Taehyung said “Good luck.”

“Yoongi?” You called his name and touch his shoulder. He moved a little bit, but he doesn’t wake up.

“Yoongi, wake up!” For second try, you shake his shoulder and speaks louder.

“Fu-“ Yoongi wakes up, swears toward your face. But, he’s stop and realized that it’s you. “Ah.”

Okay, forget about “innocent and looks like gummy bear” thing that you just thought. He just spits fire on you now.

“You’re already wake up? Here, Jin made seaweed soup for us.” Taehyung comes to Yoongi, and put a bowl of seaweed soup on the table. “Geez, thanks.”

You put his flash disk on the table. “Here, the lyric that you requested.”

Yoongi reads your lyric and eats the seaweed soup at the same time. Then, Yoongi take his pen and writes something on it, while his mouth is still full of seaweed soup.

“Hey! I’m not woke up in the midnight just for nothing!” Those words suddenly came out from your mouth, but Yoongi just answered “Yeah yeah. just calm down a little bit, don’t you?”

“Do we have something to do at school festival?” You asked him. “You know, since everyone are busy prepare something for school festival.”

“Of course we do. But, you’re joined this club late.” Yoongi said, as he returns your paper. He just write some notes to you. He corrected some of your lyrics, and give suggestions on it. “There, but writing lyrics are depends on your taste. So take my words as suggestion.”

“About the school festival, we will make our own mini concert in this clubroom. Our plan is we will perform as a team on opening and closing song. Between of that opening and closing, we will perform as a solo.” Yoongi explained, finished his seaweed soup.

“Let me take the bowl, Yoongi. Today is my turn to wash the dishes.” Jimin comes and take the bowl and spoon, along with the other bowls and spoons. He go to the outside afterwards.

“Thanks, anyway.” You look at the entire clubroom. Everyone worked hard for the upcoming school festival. The entire school only have one week to prepare the school festival.

“Everyone worked hard today, the finest example is the vocal line.” Yoongi said. At the same time, you hear Jin slapped Taehyung’s “bottom” hard, even you can hear it from far away. Everyone laughed so hard.

Yoongi give you a paper, which you assume are lyrics for an opening and closing song. Your part highlighted on it. “For the choreography, ask Hoseok for that. We will practice for the choreography soon.”

“And also, if you have some difficulties, don’t be hesitated to ask me, okay?” Yoongi said, as he pat your head like a older brother do.

“Wait. I just have one more question for you.” You suddenly wanted to ask this, while you know that this is not important. “Your music that you gave to me are cool, even it’s just the instrumental. Since when did you learn to play music?”

“Since I was young, but I don’t remember since when to be exact.” He answers. You’re not really surprised though, that’s mean he’s already learn music from a long time. “I see.”

“That’s mean your parent support you to make music, right?” Hearing your words, Yoongi surprised. His eyes widened, leading to confusion.

“Well, that’s…” Yoongi stands from his seats. He brings some papers on his hand. It must be same one paper with lyrics written on it. But, the way he move seems like that he tried to avoid your statement, his movements seems rushed.

You saw him give those papers to everyone. “Thanks, Yoongi!” Hoseok said, from far away. Then, Hoseok walks toward you.

“Have you heard about the upcoming school festival?” Hoseok asked

“Don’t worry! Yoongi explain everything about it.” You answered.

“I knew it. I heard your conversation with him. I just wanted you to know though.” Hoseok said, as he smiled toward you.

“So you heard our conversation. Then, why Yoongi seems tried to avoid me all of the sudden?” You asked to him. It seems harsh, really. But you’re curious.

“Maybe he doesn’t want to tell you. You know, since he is a shy person.”

“For short, his parent doesn’t agree to his dream, since his dream is to become a music producer. His father is a strict one. This club is like a secret to him. He doesn’t want his parent know that he joined a music-related club.” Hoseok explained.

“I feel like that I need to apologies to him. No, I should.” Hearing his explanation make you want to apologies. Who knows that behind this club with a weird name, he is the one who founded this club? This is his dream since young, after all.

“I’m sure you don’t need to apologies. You just joined yesterday, so that’s natural if you don’t know yet.” Hoseok said.

This is not your fault. You keep said that in your heart.

Tried to escape from this awkward condition, you look at every corner of the room. Until you see Jin and Jungkook on the corner of the room.

“What? How in this world you can get so many lines?”

“I don’t know, why did you ask?”

They both have heated conversation. Their voice are loud enough for you to hear it, though it can be that you are literally closer to them.

“I mean, I understand when you are still placed on rap and vocal line. But, you are only in vocal line now, and you got too many lines!” Jin said, while his voice is become louder at the end.

“And why you’re complaining it to me?  Even Taehyung and Jimin don’t have any problem with it!” Jungkook said, his voice even become more louder, louder than the oldest itself.

What’s happen?

You don’t know exactly what’s happen, but your mind said that something wrong will happen.

You’re not good at this. But, shouldn’t you stop them by choosing one of them?

Jin, or Jungkook-

“Hey! Stop it!” With his voice that softer than them both, but with strong words, you realized that Hoseok aren’t besides your now. He comes to them, and they both stop arguing at the same time.

“I’m… I’m sorry for complaining over a little thing. I’m-“

“No! I should the one who responsible for this. I just shouted to someone who is older than me.” Jungkook said, cutting Jin’s words. Their face is worried right now.

“No, that’s my fault. Sure, Yoongi are the one who give the new line distributions to you, but that doesn’t mean I’m not got involved too! But that doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to talk to me, Jin.” With his calm voice, Hoseok tried to explains. He tried.

“Hoseok. Maybe I should be the one who responsible-“

“This is not your fault, Jungkook. That’s true, I just blindly complain to you. I should talk it to Yoongi, Namjoon, or Hoseok instead.” This time, Jin are the one who cutting Jungkook’s words, seeing how guilty he was.

“Geez! You guys should stop blaming yourself! I’m sure we can solve it together!” Hoseok said with bright and hopeful tone, like a sun shines brightly after storm comes.

“You see, life can be harsh sometimes. Even our club can be harsh too.” Hoseok come to you again.

“But, how you can stop them so easily?” You still surprised with him. Or maybe you lack of social skills.

“Teamwork does the dream works! Or it because people said this is why I become the ‘unofficial vice president of Bangtan Club’ since I’m become the connector between us.” Hoseok said. That or those two things can be the reason.

“C’mon! We will practice the choreography soon! You don’t want waste your time, don’t you?” After Hoseok said that, he tried to gather everyone, including you. As the choreographer, he leads the dance. As you who are still new, you are still learning.

* * *

 

“Phew. Today we finished late than usual.” Jimin said while he look at the clock that hang on the wall. He’s right, today you will go home late than usual.

Everyone’s faces are covered with sweats. You are still struggling. The choreography are harder than you thought. Your body are still stiff compared to others. Even your mother says so.

“Okay everyone! We will work hard from now on! We only have one week left fpr the school festival. But please, don’t overdo yourself!” Namjoon said to everyone, as the club president. He’s surely the one who leads to club.

As you don’t want to waste your time, you quickly pack your things, and go out from the clubroom. As you don’t want, but can’t wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> Maybe I will update this fanfic for once a week. You know, school stuff... But I don't want to gave up already!   
> (I can upload this earlier or later, so I'm not sure.)


	3. Act 1 Chapter 3

Six days left before school festival start, and you can feel the pressure in your school coming.

Everyone is rushing from one room to another room after every last class ended. They create their own masterpieces, to be show on public.

School festival is when your school open to public, when the public itself see your performances and masterpieces. You are your own show time.

What if your performance doesn’t satisfy them? What if you ended up become a joke for the eternity? What if you ended up make your club as the biggest joke to your school? 

Stay up until midnight to crave your skill into perfection doesn’t make your overwhelming anxiety disappear.

You keep your problems to yourself, as you open the clubroom gently.

“Ah!” Someone jumped from their position. He looks to your eyes, only to realize that it’s you. “Oh, it’s you, (Y/N)…”

“Hi.” You walked in, forcing your smile as you put your bag in your seat. You saw on him, walking around as you and he are the only one who already comes to the clubroom.

You and the youngest one, Jeon Jungkook

“Geez, what are you doing?” You keep staring at him, walking around in the clubroom, looking closely at every spot in the clubroom.

“It’s nothing! I’m just looking for something!” Jungkook said, as everything is fine and free from problem.

“It’s not ‘nothing’ when you’re looking for something.” You keep stare at him, as he keeps trying to not avoid your eyes. “What are you looking for?”

“Well… I’m looking for tape. Scotch tape, the transparent one. I’m sure it was in the cupboard before, but I can’t find it.” He keeps checking, hoping that the tape must be there somewhere.

You walked toward to the cupboard. There are many things placed in the cupboard. Books, stationeries, and the same utensils that you used yesterday are stored in there. Some of them are dusty and messy.

Dusts are flying to your faces when you move your hand, so you must cover your mouth and nose. Not until you found the tape. It was under the books, and it’s pretty dark there so you not really blame him to not find it, though.

“Is this the one that you mean?” You said, as you show the scotch tape to him. It’s a big, wide, and transparent tape.

 “Yes. Anyway, thanks.” He takes the scotch tape from your hand. “Anyway, I realize that we don’t talk to each other so much.”

“It’s okay. Please, take your time.” You said.

“I mean, isn’t it too rude if we don’t talk to each other. We’re club member, after all.”

“Everyone, even I have a trouble talking to someone new. I’m sure it’s something that can be established slowly.”

Still unsure with your words, Jungkook takes a scissor from the top of the table.

Scissor and scotch tape. Great, now you’re curious.

Not until when Jungkook walk toward to the door. He attaches the tape on the side of the door, then attaches on the other side. After that, he cut the rest with scissor.

You imagine if someone walks in, their face will be attached by the tape. It will be funny to see their weird face on the other side, since the tape is transparent. Plus, the only way to open the door is to slide the door. Since the doorway are covered with tape now.

Wait.

You get it now.

“I’m sure it wouldn’t be enough if you just use one tape. Let me help you.” You walked toward him, and smiling because you amused how both of you have wicked mind.

Except you have almost killed someone when you put eraser on the top of the door. Since your school use blackboard and chalk, the eraser surely will be dusty. When someone opened the door, she got hit by the eraser, she coughed so hard and her breath became uncontrollable. Not until you realize that she, your victim had asthma.

Still, it’s amusing that someone who is the shyest one in the club is the mischievous one.

You attach the tape from the side of the door, to the other side, and then cut the rest. Now, there are three tapes attached on the doorway now.

The third person who comes to the clubroom is Yoongi. You and Jungkook saw him walking in the hallway. You expected his face stuck on the tapes now.

But, the reality is not what you expected.

Yoongi lowers his body from the tapes easily. His body are lower than the tapes. Like a piece of cake.

“Wait, you know that the tapes are attached there?” Jungkook asked.

“You thought I don’t see it? Sorry, but try it next time.” Yoongi answered.

“But, the tapes are transparent…” You look at the tapes again. But then, it’s Yoongi. So, what do you expect?

But then, you heard loud and fast steps coming to the clubroom.

“Hey every-“You heard someone screams, but stopped afterward. His face is attached on the tapes.

Perfect.

It’s Jin.

Everyone in the clubroom laughed, even you see Yoongi laughed like there is no tomorrow. Even Jin laughed like a windshield wiper, even though his face is still stuck on the tapes.

“You looks like worldwide handsome there!” Jungkook laughed to Jin’s face. I mean, he’s not wrong.

Jin pulls out his face from the tape. “Let’s remove the tapes so there’s no other victim, shall we?”

“Understand, mommy.” Jungkook said, with sinister tone in his words.

Everyone remove the tapes (except Yoongi, he’s just watching) from the door.

Taehyung and Jimin come to the clubroom. And then, Hoseok comes. Everyone moved their seats, leaving a big and wide space.

“Today, we will go home late than before. We only have six days left before school festival!” Hoseok said, like a leader.

“Wait a minute, where’s Namjoon?” Jimin asked, right when the door opened.

“Sorry! I’m late!” That’s Namjoon. Everyone looked at him.

“Why are you late? It’s not usual for you…” Yoongi asked.

“Well… The last class are ended up late-“

“But you can the bell ringing, right? Also, it seems weird that your class ended up late, since teachers ended their class earlier so students can practice for school festival. Sorry Namjoon, but that reason sounds illogical for me.” Yoongi fold his arms, still looking at Namjoon.

“Ah, well… I’m practice to play piano today. It’s not for school festival though.” Namjoon said. He seems pretty guilty to come late.

“You play piano too? I thought it was only Yoongi who can play piano.” Hoseok said. He comes out from nowhere.

“Let’s practice now, shall we? Since we have opening and closing that we sing together.”

* * *

 

After everyone practices the choreography, you sit on the floor. Everyone do the same. Sweats are covering your body.

It’s even become harder when you must sing, while you dance. You must control your breath. Well, you are on the rap line, so maybe it will become easier?

You remember that you bring chocolate balls for everyone, so you walk to your bag, and take your medium-sized lunch box.

You don’t know who the one that you will share first is. But then, you saw Jimin sits alone on the floor, so you ask him first.

“Uh, so… I’ve made chocolate balls. Maybe if you interested, you can take one.” You offer the chocolate balls to him.

Jimin saw your lunch box. Bunch of chocolate balls with sprinkles are placed in the box. “I see. But no, thanks.”

You sit beside him anyway, because you don’t know again what you will do. You take one chocolate balls, and stare on the ceiling.

“How in the world that I suppose to do so my body won’t be stiff.” You murmur quietly, as your mouth is still stuffed with chocolate balls. Jimin turns his head to you. “IS there something wrong?”

“Not really.” You answer, as you tried to act like you don’t care.

“Anyway, I love how you dance. It doesn’t look stiff, at all.” You tried to search about something to talk about. Seriously, this is getting awkward now.

“You think so?” Jimin turns his head again. “Maybe you can said that, but I think I still need practice. I still need to practice on my vocal too.”

“What’s happen to your voice? I didn’t hear anything bad?” You confused. You don’t think everyone don’t make mistake, except you. You lost count on how many times Hoseok scolds you.

“Well, you know… When we practice, my voice-“

“Cracked?”

“Did you hear that my voice cracked?” He’s surprised when you said that.

“No! I just said something, and I didn’t think that I will get it right.” You’re afraid that you will break someone’s heart. “Seriously, I don’t hear your voice cracked. Well, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, it’s my fault.” Jimin answers and he tried.

There’s a long break after Jimin’s words ended. You stare at the ceiling again.

“So, do you afraid that you will do something wrong?” At least, you’re happy that you find someone that you can relate. On the other side, you realized that you both have the same fault.

“Well… I’m sure that everyone have the same thing.” Jimin answers. “Wait, you will eat all those chocolate balls?”

“Of course I’m not! Being fat is not fun, you know?”

You tried to back to the original topic, after Jimin break it from you. “At least, you must appreciate yourself.”

“Well, if you tell me to do it, then you should too!”

“Maybe, I should.” It’s backfired at you. You look down to the floor. Didn’t you both have the same concern, only it’s happened on the different time?

Such a softest mochi that you’ve ever seen in your life.

“Can I take one?” Someone saw at your chocolate balls. It’s Taehyung. Wait, since when he know that you bring chocolate balls? You sure he have raven eyes.  “Sure, take it.”

Everyone follows after Taehyung, except for Yoongi. Hands are coming to your lunch box, and take those balls.

And they eat it. It seems that they’re like it, judging from their expression.

“Since when did you learn how to cook?” Jin asked.

“Well, since my parent is often go home late, and often have business trips. So, I must take care of myself.”

“(Y/N) can steal your ‘Mother of Bangtan’ title from you!” Namjoon said.

“C’mon guys. It’s just chocolate balls.”

Jimin took two balls, and then give one of the to Yoongi. Yoongi eats it, while he brings his laptop.

“We need to practice our solo songs too.” Yoongi said, while his mouth are still stuffed with chocolate balls.

“Wait, we can bring our laptop here?” You asked, as you look to his laptop.

“It’s because I need to ask permission, stupid.” Yoongi answered. “Please bring our speakers from the cupboard.”

“Also, those speakers are also from permission too.”

As Yoongi put her laptop on the table, and connected his laptop to the speakers, you feel nervous again.

“Who want to be the first?” Yoongi look at everyone one by one. Everyone do the same with the others.

“As long as I’m the last, it’s okay.” You said.

“I want to be the first!” Someone raises his hand, and walked to the front of the clubroom. It’s Jin.

What’s a great timing when you also curious how the others would sound like.

The first thing that you hear from Jin is that his voice sounds sweet. His voice is suitable for ballad, so that’s why his song sounds slow. He’s sounds charming, like a prince?

Namjoon sounds husky, and cool. He gives you cool and “sharp” image. He raps so fast, so you sure that he’s already learn how to rap before this club exist.

Like Jin, Jungkook sounds sweet. The breathiness on his voice makes the song sounds beautiful and meaningful? Wait, is that a love song?

Yoongi also give you that kind of cool image like Namjoon. But, the only thing that different is that Yoongi sounds more swag. And, it’s lit.

You sure unlike the others in the vocal line, Taehyung have the deepest voice. His voice is deep like an ocean. Well, in a good way.

Unlike Namjoon and Yoongi, Hoseok give you bright, hopeful and colourful vibe. Since he is the sunshine of the club, why not? Plus, he’s also dance.

Jimin also sounds beautiful. You think that he have the highest voice? He and Hoseok are the only one who dances. Not everyone here must dance.

That’s mean; you’re the only one that left.

As you stand in front of them, trying to forget all the nervousness from long time ago.

* * *

 

“You sound good, (Y/N)! You learned so fast!” Namjoon praised you. You feel happy, because you’re praised by the club president itself.

“I’m not stayed up on the midnight just for nothing!”

Everyone praises on one and another. Everyone also get critic and give suggestion on one and another. Even you got praises from Namjoon and the others, doesn’t mean that you don’t get critic from the other. Especially Yoongi, he’s critics you a lot, but that’s mean that he’s help you a lot!

“Woah, it’s already late!” You look at the clock that attached to the wall. You packed your things, and leave the clubroom with hurry, so you still have some time for practice at home. “See you soon!”


	4. Act 1 Chapter 4

**Save Me**

* * *

 

Five days lefts, right?

Nope. It was reduced to three days.

There was a sudden announcement that the school festival rescheduled, so the school festival will be held earlier.

Some people are happy and can’t wait for the school festival. Some people feel doesn’t ready enough for the school festival. Your reaction is mixed, though.

You open the clubroom door while you don’t realize that you opened the door too loud.

You just made someone screamed.

“Geez, it’s you.” He stares at you. Luckily, he didn’t get angry. “Next time, don’t open the door loudly.”

“I didn’t realize though. Well, I’m sorry then…” You look at the room. It’s just you and him.

It’s you and Taehyung.

“Why I’m always the second one who comes here… I wonder where’s the others go before they come here.”

As you mumble quietly, you saw the book that Taehyung dropped. The book size looks too small for a novel or a textbook. You peek at one page of the books. You saw some bubble text there; it should be a comic book.

Wait, is that manga?

Taehyung quickly grab the book that you supposed to be a manga. He takes the seats and continues to read like what he do before you shocked him.

You sit beside him, why not? You’re curious too.

“By the way, haven’t you heard about the announcement?” You said.

“Ah yes. I’m actually ready for school festival. What about you?” Taehyung said.

“I don’t know.” You stretch your hand, and then buried your head on the table. “It’s just rescheduled to two days earlier, but why am I like this?”

“Aw. Don’t be like that!” Taehyung smiles at you, too bad that you can’t see him. He pats your back softly. “You’re doing a lot better even though the fact that you just joined a few days ago.”

“I guess...” You lifted your head back.

“You are not only the one who lifts the burden alone. This is why teamwork existed.” Taehyung said. His hand keep holding the manga, while his head looked at you.

“Not until I messed the whole performance.” There you go. Your pessimistic antics attack yourself.

“That’s why we need to believe to everyone. First, you need to believe in yourself.”

“Are you sure?” You stare at him. His boxy smile reflected on your eyes.

“Cheer up. Its three days left. I’m sure everything will be okay now.” He pats your head as a sign of “Everything is okay.”

You looked back at the manga that he reads. You look at one girl in one of the panel. She’s pretty and has nice character design.

“Ah, I like her.” You said as you pointed that character with your index finger.

“Oh? She’s the optimistic one here. She loves to keep everyone spirited.” Taehyung explain. That girl are really an opposite of you. “Do you read manga, or books in general? Maybe I can recommend you.”

“I’m not really read books, to be honest.” You said. “But that’s doesn’t mean reading manga is a weird thing.”

“Hmm?” Taehyung focused back to you.

“I mean, girls in my class always think that people who still watch cartoons or read comics are weird. I don’t think so. As long as you like it, that’s okay.”

“That’s it. If you love doing it, you will be okay. You seems like an open-minded person. I like it.” Taehyung smiles at you.

You didn’t realize that your body are too close with him at one point.

Someone opens the door while you two reads and discuss manga together. You two look to the door. You stare at the each other with an awkward silence.

“Ah… I’m sorry if I destroy your quality time together.” It’s not other than the club president itself, Namjoon.

“We just sitting here and reading book. Come in.” Taehyung said. Namjoon enters the clubroom. “The school principal changed the date for school festival. Looks like we ended up go home late, again.”

“It seems so.” You replied.

Everyone followed afterward. When everyone gathers up, it’s time for moved the seats, and start practicing for the last time.

Today is the rehearsal.

* * *

 

Striking the final pose, within the last beat of the song and the clock keeps ticking. Everyone freeze for a second.

“Okay, that’s it. Good job, everyone!” Hoseok clapped. Everyone ended the rehearsal. Some of them have a little chat, in a group or just between them two.

“(Y/N), if you have problem, or have any suggestion for this club, please tell me. I would love to hear it, I’m the club president after all.” Namjoon comes toward you.

“I don’t have any particular problem. Maybe I’m still unsure about my rap and dance skill. Anyway, thanks.” You said.

“Even you dance better than me and Yoongi.” Namjoon said. “Didn’t you know that everyone think that Jin is the worse dancer?”

“I’ve heard that, Namjoon!” Jin screams from the other side.

“Your rap skills are fine. Everyone is struggling here.” Namjoon said.

“My problems are too petty to be worried about, it seems” You said, but Namjoon cut your words as soon as possible.

“It’s not petty. Every little problem can turn into a big mess, so it’s not petty.” Namjoon said, with his charisma as the leader.

“Well, Namjoon. I’m actually surprised that you started to learn piano.” Yoongi joined the conversation.

“I’m actually inspired by you. Didn’t you also sneak to the music room to practice your piano skills?”

“At least I’m not attending to the club late than you.” Yoongi replied.

“Maybe you two can collaborate together!” You said, as you clapped you hand with excitement.

You saw Hoseok between Namjoon and Yoongi. His face are exhausted, but still hide it with his smile. “I’m sorry but, can I leave the club now?”

“What’s wrong? Usually you’re the last one that leave the club.” Yoongi asked.

“I’m forget that I have some stuff to do. It’s about family stuff.” Hoseok answered.

“I’m understand if that a private stuff, since it’s about your family. But you need to rest, you’re really exhausted today. I will tell you if you missed some announcement.” Namjoon said. Hoseok gladly accept his permission and said “Thanks” quietly.

You, Namjoon, and Yoongi saw Hoseok leave the clubroom.

“He looks tired and quiet today.” Namjoon commented.

“And you forgot about something, Namjoon.” Yoongi replied.

“What… Oh!” Like an “eureka” moment, Namjoon clapped his hand to gather everyone. “Everyone, please gather up here!”

As everyone gathers, Namjoon started to speak. “So, since tomorrow is weekend, everyone will team up to do their tasks. I’m sorry (Y/N), but you didn’t join yet when we discussed this.” His voice are getting lower when we refer to you.

“Well, me and Yoongi still have some stuff to done with the song and the audio, Taehyung and Jungkook will decorate the clubroom, Jin and Jimin will cook-“

“I’m sorry but, cooking?” You raise your hand, as you questioning their decision.

“We need to ‘lure’ people to our club, so we decided to sell some food. That’s Taehyung’s idea.” Yoongi said.

“And you… Uh…” Namjoon stopped, as he confused.

“Didn’t Hoseok make the pamphlets alone? It would be a helping hand if (Y/N ) helps Hoseok to make some pamphlets.” Jin said.

“You’re right. (Y/N) and Hoseok will make pamphlets.” Yoongi said.

“Use the rest of the weekend to rest. Don’t overwork yourself. Now you can leave the room.” As Namjoon said, everyone started to leave the room one by one.  

“(Y/N), we forget that we actually had group chat. Can I have your number so I can add you to the group chat?” Jimin said, as he stopped you from leave the room.

You turned your head, and take a small note from your pocket and write your number with pencil that placed nearby. “Sure.” You gave the note to him.

“Well. I’m must go now.” You looked at the clock that hanged on the wall. “Just tell me if you need something in the group chat, okay?”

You waved your hand from far away. “Bye!”

* * *

 

**Load Me**


End file.
